Friends And Lovers
by Pearl919
Summary: <html><head></head>Jace and Clary have been best friends for a long time until they decide to take it to the next level. Will they end up happy together or will it tear them apart? Bad at summaries please R&R First FanFic J/C AH/AU slightly OOC</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first fan fiction ever and I am very excited to have everyone read it! So enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters. Those all came from the brilliant mind of Cassandra Clare! **

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ear so I grabbed it and flung it across the room successfully silencing the annoying thing as it broke into a bunch of pieces against my wall. I got up and rummaged through my closet looking for something to wear. It was the first day of my Junior year at Idris High along with Izzy, Simon, and Jace. They were my best friends and I was happy that they would be going through yet another year of the tortures of high school with me. I did have to admit that I was a little bit more excited that Jace would be there with me. Jace and I were inseparable and have been since we met in the first grade.

_~Flashback~_

_"Get back here Simon!" Yelled the six year old Clary as she ran after the seven year old Simon. They had known each other since diapers and had done everything together. They were on the playground during recess one day and Simon had snuck up behind her and tagged her and then ran away as fast as he could. Clary was unaware of the blonde haired, golden eyed boy watching the whole ordeal from the swing set so when Simon ran past the swings the boy tripped Simon and he fell face first on the mats that were under the swing set. _

_Clary finally caught up to where Simon was and looked from Simon to the blonde boy who had a smirk on his face and then back at Simon. She knew what happened just by looking at the boy. _

_"Hey why did you tripped Simon?" She asked while helping Simon up._

_"I have no idea what you are talking about, but if i were you i would be thanking whatever did trip him cause it didn't look like you were going to get him any time soon." He said with that smirk still plastered on his face the entire time._

_"I was doing just fine without any help thank you very much!" Clary said while stepping closer to him. "But since you think i need so much help then . . . tag your it!" She yelled while giggling and running away as fast as she could, it didn't do much good though because he caught after a couple of seconds. But they had been best friends ever since._

_~End Flashback~_

"Clary you have twenty minutes to get your ass down here and out the door before I leave you!" My brother Jonathon yelled, breaking me out of my reverie. He was a senior this year along with my other friends Alec, Magnus, Sebastian and Maia, she was supposed to be in my grade this year but tested out so she could graduate early.

"I'll be down in fifteen so fuck off Jonathon!" I hurried and put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans a green scoop neck tee and my green chucks. I went to the bath room to re-straighten my hair that I had done the night before, brush my teeth, and put on a little bit of make-up so Izzy wouldn't bitch at me about how a girl should always at least put on mascara and some eye liner. I grabbed my back pack and rushed down the stairs. Jon was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Ready." I said while heading outside to Jon's 1967 Shelby GT500. He had been rebuilding it for years and he finally had it drivable this year. It still needed to be painted so right now it only had the gray primer on it.

"It's about God damn time, I was about ready to leave your ass!" Jon said while climbing into the drivers seat and starting the car.

"Shut the fuck up and just drive." The drive to school was quiet the only sound coming from the radio. Jon pulled into the school parking lot finding a place to park quickly and turned the car off. We both got out and made our way to the school. I spotted Isabelle almost immediately. She was wearing a bight blue dress that came just above her knee and five inch strappy heels that made her tower over me.

"Clary, oh my God, it's about time I've been waiting for you for like 10 minutes!" Izzy said and took a hold of my hand and dragged me to the doors. "So I already found our lockers and ours are right by each other, thankfully. I so didn't want to get stuck by someone I didn't like! Oh and Simon and Jace are by ours too! They are just around this corner."

Me and Izzy rounded one of the many corners in the school and when we did I came to an abrupt stop at what I saw. There in front of what I assumed were our lockers was Jace, pinning Kaelie against the lockers making out. I had liked Jace for a couple of years now with his blonde wavy hair that had grown just to eyes length, his rare amber eyes, slim muscular build, and the tattoo that started at his wrist and ran the length of his arm up under his shirt and then became visible again at his collar and ended just below his ear. It was a very detailed piece of art work that he had asked me to draw, of an angel's wing wrapping around his arm and he had my name written on the inside of his wrist, which totally finished off the bad boy vibe that he seemed to want everyone to think he was. Only I knew that behind all that facade was the sweet friend that I knew and loved but I was to much of a coward to tell him how I felt knowing that he would never go for a girl like me.

I had a tattoo of my own starting at my hip and going up on my side ending on my ribs just below my arm pit, of a black and white snake wrapped around a rose vine with two bright red roses with Jace's name right below the biggest rose though I had never told any one about it. Jace knew his name was tattooed on me he just didn't know where and nothing about the snake.

I had never really minded any of Jace's girlfriends and they had never minded me but Kaelie was different. Kaelie hated me and I hated her. Kaelie was the biggest bitchiest slut in our school and everyone knew it. Whenever Jace wasn't around or wasn't paying attention Kaelie would always glare and say horrible things to me. I noticed Izzy looking at me with a sympathetic expression breaking me out of my thoughts so I just shook my head at Izzy and continued walking towards the vomit inducing scene in front of us.

"Hey bitch your in the fucking way so if you would so kindly remove yourself from my locker I would really appreciate it." I said in the sweetest voice I could muster up, upon approaching the seemingly oblivous couple in front of me. Izzy laughed and Jace recognizing the voice broke apart from Kaelie and took a step away from her.

"Ugh why do you even hang out with this geek Jacey-poo?" Kaelie said while running one of her long fake painted finger nails up and down his tattooed arm.

"Because this geek happens to be my best friend and even though she can be a little rude sometimes I still happen to like her so deal with it." He said even though he was glaring at me the entire time. I knew I shouldn't have said what I did while Jace was there but I just couldn't help it. "I'll catch up with you in a minute Kaelie so yeah bye." Kaelie tried to give him a kiss on the lips but Jace had turned his face to look at me so she got his cheek instead but she didnt seem to mind and then walked off to her class. I always wondered why girls put up with his dickish attitude but they did, and seemed to like it even.

"You know you could at least pretend to like her while I'm around." He said while opening his locker which was right next to mine and getting his book out.

"Well you could not make out with your slut in front of my locker or in front of me at all you know. I mean no offence but I really don't want to watch you swapping spit with that walking STD _Jacey-poo_!" I had to laugh when I saw Jace's face turn into one of disgust at his nickname.

"Don't call me that you know I hate nicknames like that."

"Whatever Jacey-poo what is your first period?" The next thing I knew I was being picked up and thrown over Jace's shoulder. I looked to Izzy for help but she smiled and waved bye as she walked in the opposite direction. "Damn you Izzy!" I yelled after her. "Put me down Jace I promise I won't call you that name anymore."

"No i don't think I will. Do you know how many girls would die just to be in the position you are, and yet you take it for granted. Such a pity. But we both have math so I think I will just carry you."

"You are such an asshole you know that?"

"That's what they tell me." He said while smirking the whole way to math.

_~XX-O-XX~_

Math was uneventful, don't get me wrong I liked math I just hated my teacher, Mrs. Peterson, she was like 60 and had pale ivory skin that looked like crinkled up paper and a white afro looking thing with gray streaks through it. She couldn't teach worth a damn and she was always on my ass about one thing or another it was like she had a personal vendetta against me or something. The only good thing about math was that I got to sit next to Jace, so that made it worth while, well except that every girl in class was glaring at me the entire time. But I didn't care. My next two classes, U.S. History and Biology, went by in a blur. I had no friends in either class and so I just sat there and doodled the entire time. I was so relieved when the bell rang meaning it was time for lunch. I gathered up my things as fast as I could and nearly ran out the door. I was almost to the commons when I ran into to someone or rather some ran into me and hard. I flew back, landing on my butt sliding on the ground and finally hitting my head against the lockers.

"What the fuck!" I growled to whoever rammed me while rubbing my head. When I finally did look up I saw that the culprit was none other than the bitch herself, Kaelie was standing above me with the ugliest smile on her face.

"Watch where you're going geek! Oh and stay away from my boyfriend!" She and her slut gang were laughing now and that pissed me the fuck off and before I knew what I was doing I had swiped my leg across the floor and felt it connect with hers and with a howl she had landed with a huge thud on the tiled floor right on her back.

"Whoops must have been a result of hitting my head so hard you know spasms and what not. Well see you bitches later!" I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kaelie's face right before she hit the floor.

I was in the commons now and spotted Izzy and Simon at our usual table and put up a finger saying that I would be there in a minute and headed towards the a la cart. When I finally took my hand away from my head I looked at it and saw that there was blood on it. _Shit, that can't be good,_ I thought but I didn't want to worry about it right now because right now I was starving. Once I paid for my food I went and joined Izzy and Simon at our table.

**JPOV**

"Jacey-poo!" Ugh was all I could think when I heard the annoying high pitch whiney voice from behind me echoing through the halls. I slowly turned toward Kaelie only to be engulfed in a huge bear hug type thing. She was crying and trying to talk in between sobs, her make up was running down her face which made her look even worse then usual.

"Try to stop crying, it's not a good look on you, and tell me what happened cause I can't understand you through your annoying sobs." She stopped crying almost immediately, she was still sniffling while self-conscious trying to wipe up the make up that was running down her cheeks. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her bull shit today.

"Well I was just walking down the hall with Aline and Mandy and I saw Clary on the ground picking up her books and stuff and I was just going to walk by her and not say anything cause I know that she's your friend, but when I was passing her she tripped me and I landed on my back." She began sobbing again at this point and I could hardly understand the next thing she said. "It hurt so bad and I didn't even do anything to her Jacey-poo."

"Ok well go and clean yourself up cause this is not your best look babe and I will go and talk to Clary." I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and headed back towards the commons to talk to Clary.

I really didn't believe all of Kaelie's story because I knew she wasn't so innocent but I couldn't believe Clary would do something like that after I had asked her to be nice to Kaelie. I really didn't like Kaelie all that much, with her annoying ass voice and the clothes she wore that hardly covered anything leaving little to the imagination of a horny teenage boy but she was an easy lay and I had needs. I was probably going to break up with her soon. She was just to clingy and was always smacking her gum sounding like a cow and she always took my bull shit. Clary never took my bull shit, she always had some smart ass comment to say back to me and put me in my place and I liked that about her.

I would never tell anyone this but I was beginning to think that I liked Clary more just a friend, with her fiery red hair that went just below her collar bone, bright emerald green eyes, feisty attitude, and the fact that she had my name tattooed on her somewhere was a fucking turn on like none other. We had decided when we were younger that we would do it as a best friends sort of thing like those gay ass necklaces that say _Best_ and _Buds_ or what ever on them, when we were old enough. I got mine right when I turned sixteen last year along with my sleeve that Clary drew and she got hers done this year when she turned sixteen. I was a little mad that she didn't let me go with her since she came with me but I didn't mind all that much although I did swear to her that I would one day find out where she got it even if it killed me.

When I finally reached the commons I walked up to the table spotting Clary immediately, I mean how could you miss that beautiful red hair of hers? _Damn it Jace get a hold of yourself. Don't be such a douche bag girls are sexy not beautiful._ I scolded myself. But Clary was God damn beautiful. I groaned inwardly for thinking it yet again.

"Clary can I speak to you out in the hall for a minute please? Now." I said putting just a little bit of bitterness in my words. I turned around and walked out into to the hall knowing that she would follow. Once she was out in the hall I dragged her over to a more secluded spot. "Can you please tell me what happened with Kaelie in the hall? She came up to me crying and said that you had tripped her."

"Oh so you're just going to believe everything that your precious slut says without even getting my side of the story?" I could tell that she was beyond pissed from what I said so I thought I better hurry and say something to calm her down before I got smacked.

"No I'm not taking her side, that's why I'm here so I can get your side." I was looking at her waiting for her to answer and I could tell something was wrong. Clary usually had flawless ivory skin but right now it look almost white and her eyes usually bright and vivid were now dull and lifeless and out of focus. She was just about to say something when all of the sudden she her eyes closed and she started to fall. I caught her right before she hit the ground making me go onto my knees, one hand under her head the other on her waist. I felt something warm and sticky and my hand so I put her head in my lap to get a better look at my hand and when I brought my hand up to look at it I saw that it was covered in blood. Clary's blood.

"Clare-bear can you hear me you have to wake up, please, please wake up!" I begged her while softly stroking her hair. "Somebody help me!" I yelled down the hall hoping, praying, that somebody would hear me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Review if you like! I would really love your brutally honest opinions! I love critizism! Thats what makes you better right! So thanks for reading!<strong>

**Love, Pearl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm having trouble with the first couple of chapters cause I actually started writing the middle first. I know its weird but whatever. Anyway I know its kinda predictable now Im just trying to let you guys get a feel at how close these two really are but dont worry the twists will be coming later. But anyway sorry again for the wait! Thanx to all those who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything! Wish I did though!**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I finally came to my senses after a couple of minutes and scooped Clary up bridal style. People were staring at us as I carried her through the halls towards the nurse's office, I could hear them whispering, wondering what happened. I was half way there when I heard Izzy's voice behind me.

"Jace, what are you doing? Have you seen Cl-" She gasped as she came up beside me and saw Clary passed out in my arms. "Oh my God what happened?" She tried to get a closer look at Clary as I walked but I didn't want to deal with her or anyone else for that matter so I just walked faster. "Jace you better tell me what happened to Clary or I swear to God that I will beat the shit out of you!" Fucking A she was so annoying sometimes.

"I don't know Izzy why don't you let me take her to the nurse's office so we can find out!" I nearly yelled at her. I knew I was being rude but I didn't care, the only thing I cared about right now was finding out what happened to Clary and destroying whoever did it. Deep down I knew Kaelie had something to do with it and I was going to deal with that bitch when I found out exactly what it was she did. I mean sure I couldn't hit her or anything, that is what Izzy is for, but I knew things about her that she would not want anyone to know.

We finally made it to the nurse's office, and when we walked in the nurse rushed over to us asking me what had happened. I quickly relayed the story to her and told her about the blood that she could no doubt see on my jeans, and then told me to lay her down on the bed. The nurse's office was a sickly color of pale green with posters on them about abstinence and STD's all over, to say the least it was very uncomfortable sitting in there. The nurse herself was a very nice old lady who was indeed a little over weight and had dyed orange hair.

"So you said she just fainted when you were talking to her?" The nurse asked while trying to examine Clary's head.

"Yeah that's what I said, wasn't it." The nurse shot me a glare over her shoulder. She finally finished looking over Clary and went to grab some gauze and ointment. I could hear Izzy talking on the phone to someone, probably Simon by the way her voiced sounded, whenever she talked to Simon her voice always went up a pitch or two. She was telling him what happened to Clary, where we were, and to let everyone know what was going on.

"Simon is going to let everyone know what is happening and they will probably stop by after class." Izzy said as she hung up her phone.

"Well good for him."

"Jace we are just trying to help." She said while giving me one of her signature death glares.

"Clary will have to stay here for a little bit or at least until she wakes up. Only one of you can stay here during class so I will have to write the other one a late slip." The nurse turned to look at both of us and Izzy knowing that I wasn't likely to give up my spot said that she would go. The nurse went into her office and gave Izzy her slip and then they both left leaving me alone with Clary and I was glad for that. I pulled my chair up beside her bed and took her tiny hand in mine and began rubbing my thumb over her porcelain knuckles and waited.

**CPOV**

I heard people talking around me as I came back from unconsciousness. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying yet because the pain in my head was excruciating at the moment so I just kept my eyes shut waiting for the pain to subside just a little bit so I could concentrate.

After a couple of minutes I finally decided to open my eyes so I could see who the mysterious talking people were. It was a mistake let me tell you. The light in this unknown place was so amazingly bright that it make my head hurt ten time worse than it already did and it also alerted the people that I was awake so I was bombarded with questions like 'what happened?', 'how are you feeling?', and my personal favorite 'are you ok?'. Did they not realize that I just woke up after I hit my head against a locker, could they not just give me a few minutes to process where I was or who they were. I quickly shut my eyes again deciding to wait a little bit longer before I tried to attempt that again and thankfully the questions stopped just as fast as they came.

This time when I tried to open my eyes I did it slowly and carefully, learning from my previous mistakes. I could tell I was in the nurse's office just by the ugly shade of green that was painted on the walls, so that was one thing down now all I had to do was figure out who the mystery people were. My vision was still a little blurry only being able to make out shapes and colors, but as I kept on blinking my vision slowly returned to me and I could put names to the shapes. First there was Magnus of course I mean how could I miss him with his rainbow pants and bright purple shirt and the glitter, oh my God the glitter he was almost brighter then the damn lights, then there was Alec who was holding hands with Magnus, and Izzy and Simon standing beside them, then Jon who was sitting on the end of my bed, and then there was Jace who was sitting in a chair next to my bed holding my hand.

"Well, well, well, our very own sleeping beauty has awakened!" Magnus said in a very elegant english accent while bowing. He was always one for dramatics as you could tell by his clothing alone.

"Not so loud Magnus, my head feels like somebody dropped a ten ton anvil on it." My attempt to lighten up the mood didn't go over to well with everyone else. They were all looking at me like I had gone crazy, which I wouldn't be surprised if I had. When I looked at Jace he just looked plain annoyed at my failed attempt to be funny and could see a hint of something else but I wasn't quite sure what it was so I just ignored it.

"So what happened? You were saying something about Kaelie before Jace came and got you." Simon asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing like letting a girl rest for a second after she just woke up from fainting." They all just stared at me waiting not so patiently for me to explain. "Fine, his slut over here," I said pointing to Jace, I could see him flinch just a little bit I knew no else noticed but when it came to Jace I noticed everything, "Pushed me down in the hall pretty fucking hard and I fell on my ass and slid into a locker and hit my head and well I was just so hungry so instead of going to the nurse I went and ate. The last thing I remember was going to talk to Jace."

"Well apparently Jace brought you here after you passed out and you've been out for the last hour and a half. So you missed fourth period and school is out. The nurse went home, something about her cat having diabetes and said you could go home when you woke up. So hurry and get up so we can go." Jon did not look happy at all while explained what went on after I passed out. He got up off the bed and went to wait out in the hall. Everyone else said their goodbyes and promises of what they would do to Kaelie except for Jace. He stayed where he was still holding on to my hand. I was afraid to look him in the eyes because I knew that he would be mad at me for not going straight to the nurse's office in the first place. But when I did look him in the eyes I didn't see anger or anything of the sort instead I saw guilt and shame and regret.

"Jace, what's wrong? You haven't said anything this whole time."

"Nothing ok. I'm fine. We should get going Jon will be waiting for you." Jace pulled me up from the bed and it took me a minute to be able to stand on my own but I finally managed. As we walked out into the hall I kept looking at Jace from the corner of my eye trying to figure out what was wrong. But when I did all traces of what I saw before were gone and replace with his 'I don't care about anything' mask, the exact one that he knows I hate. Usually I could always tell what he was feeling except when he put on that fucking mask, and he knew it pissed me off more than anything.

We finally found Jon waiting by the outside doors by the parking lot.

"Ready to go sis?"

"Yeah. Well I guess I'll see you later Jace?" He just nodded, waved, and then headed to his 1968 Chevrolet Camaro. It had to be my favorite car ever and the fact that it was the coolest shade of orange only made it that much better. Me and Jon headed to his car, got in and headed home. I was so in need of a shower and a nap. It had been a long day.

**JPOV**

I knew Clary hated it when I put on my mask but I couldn't help it. I felt bad for what happened, beyond pissed at Kaelie, and a little annoyed at Clary for being so stupid and not going straight to the nurse's office. But I couldn't tell her that, well at least not right now, especially when I felt mostly anger towards Kaelie and knowing me I would probably take it out on Clary and then she would be even more pissed than if I just shut her out for a little bit.

I got into my car and watch as Clary and Jon drove away. After they were gone I finally started my car, our houses were right next door to each other and I really didn't want to follow them home and give Clary another chance to question me. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards my house.

It wasn't a particularly nice day outside in fact it was kind of shitty, there were grey clouds out and it was already starting to drizzle, I could tell that there was going to be a storm tonight.

I pulled up into my drive way, got out of my car and headed straight to my room. It was on the bottom floor and Clary's room was right across from mine with our windows facing each other. Her room was so much different from mine. Where mine was clean hers was dirty, where mine had white walls hers were bright green and blue. It was like polar opposites. I went straight to my window and looked towards Clary's room but her blinds were down which meant she was probably taking a shower or something.

I quickly unlocked my window and then laid on my bed. Ever since Clary was ten and I was eleven she has been afraid of thunder storms, or at least that's when she told me.

_~Flashback~_

_Tap, tap, tap Jace couldn't figure out where that insistent noise was coming from, until it came again and he figured it had to be at his window. It was pouring outside and he couldn't imagine who would be at his window at this hour and in the rain no less. Just then there was a bright flash of lightening and seconds later a loud boom of thunder and the he heard what sounded like a scream but he wasn't quite sure. He opened his window and sure enough there was Clary sitting on the ground with her face buried in her knees shaking like crazy._

"_Clary what are you doing? Get in here before you get sick weirdo." She hurried and climbed through Jace's window with his help._

"_Clary what are you doing? Don't you know there is a thunder storm out there?"_

"_I couldn't sleep. I was scared, I don't like thunder." She was looking at her shoes the whole time she was talking to him. "I just thought that maybe I could sleep here. I can leave before anyone finds out in the morning. I was just really scared Jace." She finally looked him in the eyes and there was no way he could say no to those bambi eyes she was giving him._

"_Fine but you are going to have to change before you get anywhere near my bed because you are soaking wet." He went over to his dresser and grabbed one of his old shirts. "Here put this on you know where the bathroom is." She headed to the bathroom that was connected to Jace's room and changed. She came back out a little bit later in his shirt._

"_Jace I can just sleep on the floor. I really don't mind."_

"_Don't be stupid Clary, like I would make you sleep on the floor my bed is huge. There is plenty of room, besides you should feel lucky to be able to sleep in my bed many girls would kill to be in your position." He gave her his signature smirk, even at eleven Jace was an arrogant sarcastic boy._

"_Fine but only because I really don't want to sleep on the floor," Clary went over to the bed and laid down with Jace following suit. The bed was huge and they could've slept without touching each other but Jace went and put his arms around Clary and pulled her into him so her back was against his chest._

"_Goodnight Clary."_

"_Goodnight Jace."_

_When he woke up the next morning Clary was already gone and she took his shirt with her._

_~End Flashback~_

I had to smile at the memory. Clary probably had more of my shirts than I did. She always took them home when she stayed the night. I looked at the clock in my room and saw that it was already 7:00. I went to the kitchen to make something to eat when my phone started ringing, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Kaelie calling so I just ignored it.

I finally settled on cold left over pizza and went to play COD Black Ops, I owned at that game there was only one person that I knew of that could occasionally beat me and that was the little red head herself. My phone started ringing again and after about the third time I finally answered it.

"What do you want Kaelie?"

"I just wanted to talk, I miss you. I haven't seen you since school."

"Well Kaelie I don't want to talk to you like ever again. I heard what you did to Clary so we are through. I was going to end it soon anyway this was just the icing on the cake. So bye." With that I hung up.

I played COD for a little while longer and then decided that I was tired. I chucked my clothes leaving me only in my boxers and got in bed and that is when I heard the first boom of thunder of the night. It wouldn't be long until Clary would be over.

Twenty minutes later I heard my window open and Clary not so gracefully climb through. She walked over to my dresser and grabbed a shirt, I was about to say something until I noticed her taking her shirt off, she probably thought I was still asleep. She was facing my dresser so all I could see was her back. Then her pants went and she was standing there in my room in only her pink cheekies and she was beautiful. When she went to put on my green Etnies shirt I saw it, I saw her tattoo well at least the part that was on her back. All I could see was what looked liked leaves and it wrapped around onto her side. I figured that it must be where my name was. She started walking toward my bed and I quickly shut my eyes so she wouldn't know I was watching. She got in and cuddled up next to me, wrapping my arms around her.

"If you take that shirt with you tomorrow I better get it back. I happen to love that shirt."

"Mmm maybe, I'll have to think about it. I happen to like this shirt too." I could feel her smiling into my chest. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I was trying to be quite."

"Well you failed miserably but its fine. But I do have on question." When she didn't say anything I continued. "What's this?" I asked while lifting up her the side of her shirt.

"Jace don't!" She yelled as she tried to get away but I held her where she was studying her tattoo. It was amazing and no doubt drawn by Clary herself. And then I noticed it, my name, right by the biggest rose. I could believe that she had actually done it. I wanted to take her right then and there but I had to remind myself that she was just my friend. I really needed to get a hold of myself.

"Why didn't you show me this before?" I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers over it, tracing my name and then the snake and roses over and over again.

"I don't know. I guess I was just embarrassed or something." She was just laying there letting me trace her tattoo and every once in a while she would tense up when I hit a sensitive spot.

"Well it is beautiful Clary and so are you." She didn't say anything after that just kept watching as I ran my fingers up and down her side. After a few more times I finally pulled down her shirt and wrapped my arms around her.

"Goodnight Clary."

"Goodnight Jace."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Review if you want!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**K so I know that you guys are probably not very happy with me right now so I just want to say that I'm really really sorry and please don't hurt me! I just am having a really hard time with the beginning of this story! I've got the middle down on paper already so once I get to that point I will update alot faster! You should thank my little sister Yoake-Sekatsu because she seriously bugged me about it every freaking day to get it done! It was quite annoying at some points! And thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added me to their story alerts and what not! But anyway hear is the next chapter so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything! *Crying in a dark corner* It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Cassandra Claire! *Sniffles***

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Clary," he whispered in my ear. "Clary it's time to wake up." He was so close I could feel his breath fan over my cheek sending an involuntary shiver down my spine. I couldn't help it, he was just so close and I wanted him, needed him to be closer but that was never going to happen.

"Mmm I don't wanna." I still had my eyes closed and was just reveling in the fact that he was just so God damn close when all of the sudden I heard him take a deep breath in.

"CLARY WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

I bolted up in bed hitting Jace's head with mine in the process but it didn't seem to faze him because he was on the ground holding his stomach laughing his ass off. I on the other hand was furious about the whole thing and my head hurt like a bitch.

"What the fuck Jace, why did you have to wake me up like that?" I couldn't stop from glaring at him. I had to wait a good two minutes for his laughter to finally stop before he answered me.

"Well I tried the nice way and it didn't work so I had to wake you up like that just be thankful I didn't use water. But you should've seen your face, it was hilarious!" he started chuckling again and it only pissed me off even more. He finally saw me face and stopped. He got up from the floor to sit down next to me and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry Clary, can you ever forgive me?" He loosened his grip on me just enough so he could look me in the eyes and I was never more aware of the fact that he was only in his boxers. I couldn't help but take a peek at his muscled chest and let me tell you it was perfect.

I met his beautiful golden eyes once more only to see the plain look of guilt and some other intense emotion, I couldn't quite place, written in them.

"Is your head ok?" He said while reaching out to move my hair away from my forehead to assess the damage. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He was yet again so close, just inches away, if I just tilted my head and leaned in a little our lips would meet. I didn't notice I was staring at his lips until he spoke again. "Uh, well that's good so we should probably get ready for school now."

"Yeah you're probably right." I looked away already feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. I felt like a total douche bag. How could I let myself think that I could actually kiss Jace. I mean he is like the hottest guy at our school and had every girl swooning over him and he knew it, and as for me I am just little old Clary, just his best friend. I finally realized Jace had already gotten up and was already starting to put his jeans on so I made my way to where I put my clothes from last night.

"Oh hey I have some of your clothes here from the last time you stayed over, so you won't need to go home."

"Sweet thanks." My mom and Luke were always away on business trips so I never worried about them finding out about mine and Jace's 'sleepovers' and Jaces parents already knew and they didn't seem to care. It was quite awkward when they found out the first time.

_~Flashback~_

_Fifteen year old Clary climbed through Jace's window soaking wet, the storm outside was a bad one. Every time there was a strike of lightening it would light up the town a cool color of whitish blue and seconds later there would be a big boom of thunder shaking the houses and everything in them. Right when Clary stepped though the window and onto Jace's desk the thunder boomed startling Clary, making her slip on his desk and fall on the floor._

_"Damn it." Jace couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, he thought Clary's clumsiness was adorable. "Shut up Jace it's not my fault my shoes are soaked and the thunder had to inconveniently make me fall."_

_"I can't help it, it was just so damn cute." He was laying on his bed in only his boxers and he looked amazing. Clary didn't want to be cute to Jace, she wanted to be beautiful but she knew that that was never going to happen. She was in love with him and he only thought of her as a friend._

_"It's not cute it hurt." She was walking towards his dresser, glaring at him the whole way when she stubbed her toe on the leg his bed frame. "God damn it not again."_

_"Stubbed your toe again huh? You know for as many times as you've been here you think you would know the layout of my room by heart." Jace started laughing at her yet again earning a scowl from her that he couldn't see. "I'm sorry does it hurt?"_

_"Of course it hurts stupid!" She finally made it to the dresser without any more injuries, grabbed a shirt and headed into the bathroom. _

_Clary quickly changed and made her way back out to his bed. As soon as she got cuddled up next to Jace his bedroom door opened to reveal a tired looking Celine._

_"Jace I just wanted to let you know that we got back early." It was still dark in his room and Celine hadn't noticed Clary while she was talking to Jace, that is until a huge strike of lightening lit up his whole room for a split second. Celine then turned on the lights and Clary had to blink several times to make her eyes adjust to the brightness of it. "Well Jace I see you have company. How are you Clary?" Celine was smiling the time and Clary could feel the heat begin to rise to her cheeks._

_"Fine thank you." Clary squeaked out, she was very uncomfortable with the whole situation. She looked over at Jace only to see him smirking his famous smirk, she had no idea how he could be so calm when they had just been caught, but Jace was far from calm he was freaking out on the inside he was just really good at hiding it._

_"Well I'll leave you two alone I guess. Try not to do anything regrettable but if you do, remember to wrap it up!"_

_"Seriously mom, if you're not going to make Clary leave then please get out." Jace threw his arm over his face trying to hide the embarrassment that was beginning to show on his cheeks. Celine on the other hand just laughed, turned the light back off and shut the door. "Well that was awkward."_

_"Yeah, no shit Sherlock."_

_~End Flashback~_

I grabbed my clothes from Jace and put on my pants not even bothering to go into the bathroom, that's when I realized I didn't have a bra.

"Looking for this?" Jace must've read my mind because there hanging from one of his fingers was my black lacy bra.

"Jace give me that!" Right when I went to grab it he raised it above his head so I couldn't reach it. "Don't make me kick your ass!"

"You . . . kick . . . my . . . ass! Yeah right." He said in between laughs.

"You're gonna make us late for school." I folded my arms across my chest and stuck out my lip forming a pout looking at him from under my lashes. I could get anything from Jace when I pouted like that, it was his weakness.

"Ugh that is so not fair! Whatever, here, you just have to take the fun out of everything don't you?"

"Thank you." I said while grabbing my bra back. "Now turn around so I can finish getting dressed."

"What I don't get to watch?"

"Of course you don't get to watch, now turn around or go in the bathroom. Don't you need to finish getting ready or something?"

"I'm not leaving until I get my shirt back. That's my favorite shirt and I want to wear it today, so if you will please . . ."

"God you are so difficult. Why are you my friend again?" I turned around so my back was facing him because I knew he wouldn't and quickly took his shirt off and replaced it with my bra. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, so it wasn't a surprise when I turned around to find him staring at me. "Here's your fucking shirt jerk!" I said while throwing his shirt right at his face, but right before it hit its destination Jace caught it.

"Thanks Clare-Bear, now if you will please finish getting dressed so we aren't late it would be highly appreciated." Jace put his shirt on and headed into the bathroom. "So are you coming to my show tonight at Pandemonium?"

"Of course what else would I be doing? But now you are going to owe me big time because I'm going to have to suffer though two hours of torture with Izzy." I had finished getting dressed with a black V-neck shirt and a purple hoodie and went into the bathroom with Jace to do my hair, make-up, and other necessities.

"Sweet, you're like my good luck charm, I always play better when you're there."

"Jace, I've been to every one of your shows how could you possibly even know you play better—seriously Jace are you really doing that right now? Come on at least wait until I'm out of the bathroom." Jace had started pissing halfway through my reasoning, lucky for me I was pretty much done so I stormed out of the bathroom.

"I really had to go." Jace said while shrugging and walking out of the bathroom. "And as for you previous question I just know that when you're there I play better." Jace had finished getting all his stuff for school and we headed over to my house to get my backpack. Once we got everything I needed we headed to school.

~XX-O-XX~

School was uneventful except for the death glares I got from Kealie all day and I would just smile and wave back in response. I was so glad when school was finally over until I remembered that I had to go over to Izzy's right after. She wouldn't shut up about it the whole day.

"Come on Clary we have to hurry to my house so we can ready!" Izzy pulled me out to her car and sped away. "Aren't you so excited about tonight, I mean it is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah I'm so stoked, I mean it's not like we don't do this at least twice a month." The sarcasm was apparent in my voice.

Once we got to Izzy's house she dragged me up to her room so we could get started on my torture. "Clary and take a shower so we can get started, we have a lot of work to do." She was clapping her hands together and shooing me into the bathroom.

I quickly undressed and showered and then went back into her room in only a towel.

"Good you're done, now for your hair and make-up!"

I went and sat in front of you desk of torture also known as her vanity and waited for her to begin.

And hour later she was done. Izzy spun me around in her chair and as always I looked amazing, my hair hung down my back in loose red waves and my make-up was don't to perfection. You could barely make out my freckles and my eyes were done in a dark smoky eye that made my green eyes pop.

"Ok now go get dressed so I can get ready, your outfit is on the bed."

Once I was dressed I went back into her room to look in her full length mirror. Izzy had put me in black skin tight leather pants with a loose sheer white tank top with only my black bra underneath. And to make just a little bit more me I had my black combat boots on halfway untied. I thought I looked pretty hot but that was just my opinion.

Finally Izzy was ready and we headed to the club. Her hair was pin straight and her make-up was perfect. She was wearing a purple and black dress with her six inch thigh high dominatrix boots as I called them. We had just decided to meet everyone else there.

~XX-O-XX~

I couldn't believe how many people were at Pandemonium. Most everyone was dancing, their bodies gyrating to music so close together that it was so hard to push through to make it to the bar. Once we did make it to the bar it was easy to spot everyone, well Simon at least because he was the only one that looked awkward and uncomfortable but everyone else was with Simon.

I looked across the dance floor to the stage to see Jace already setting up with his band.

"Clary it's about time you got here. Do you know how long I have been here waiting for you, a long freaking time!" Simon yelled over the music. He had always hated this type of scene.

"Shut up Simon, I am here now so stop being such a pussy."

"I don't even know why I have to be here. It's not like me and Jace get along. I could be at home playing Black Ops."

"Seriously Simon, you're here for me, for Isabelle so chill out and come and dance with me please!" Simon blushed and hurried and looked around to make sure Izzy didn't hear me before finally grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dance floor.

**JPOV**

I was on stage setting up my equipment when I saw a flash of red from the corner of my eye. Turning towards it I saw Clary dancing with Simon, aka, rat boy, I didn't usually have a problem with him, other then it was fun to give him shit, but right now watching him dancing so close to my Clary I wanted to go and punch him in his ugly face.

I envied him in that moment wishing that I didn't have to set up so I could be the one dancing with her. She looked stunning with her tight leather pants and see through top, she was totally lost in the music, swaying to the beat perfectly. She was laughing and trying to show rat boy how to dance without being awkward.

When her green eyes finally met mine she waved excitedly, I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face. I waved back and then quickly got back to work noticing all the looks my band mates were giving.

I finally finished getting all the equipment set up so I decided to go tell the manager that we were ready to play our set.

Making my way through the dance floor was much more difficult then you would've thought. It was pretty packed and all the grils kept on trying to get me to dance with them by grinding against me or grabbing me, it was quite annoying since I was tring to get to the bar and there was only one girl that I wanted to dance with.

I finally made it to the bar and spotted that bright red hair that I so desperatly wanted to see. I went up behind her and put my arms around her waist, lifting her up and twirling her around.

"Jace what did I tell you about lifting me up?" Clary said while laughing.

"Um I don't recall you ever telling me anything that falls under that category." I put Clary down and hurried to order a drink.

"I said not to!"

"I have never heard you say that before." I said while smirking.

"Whatever, so what are you doing here I thought you were getting ready?" Her lips wrapped around her straw as she took a sip of some fruity looking drink, and at that moment I wished that those lips were on mine. "Jace?"

_Shit_, I thought to myself, she had caught me staring at her pink, full, perfect lips, God damn it I was doing it again.

"Oh well I just thought I should come pay my number one fan a visit before the show starts."

"And who said I was your number one fan?"

"Well who said I came to see you?" I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face.

"Whatever, so when are you going on cause I'm sick of waithing for you." She was smiling when she said that.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit I know you love it here, but we should be going on within the next ten minutes, didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?"

"Yeah but its a virtue that I don't have." She was giving me this funny look that I couldn't quite make out and yet couldn't look away from. Thankfully the bartender finally gave me my drink effectively breaking her spell over me.

"Well I better go tell the manager that we are ready to play."

"Oh yeah sorry, I guess I will just talk to you after the show?"

"Of course you'll be the first person I come see." I gave her a quick smile and then weaved my way through to the managers office.

Twenty minutes later I was standing on stage, guitar in one hand and the other holding the microphone stand.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" People were cheering and hollering which only spurred my good mood on more, I loved the adrenaline rush I got from standing in front of a crowd and playing my music. "I'm glad to hear it! What do you say we get on with this show?" More whoops and hollars were made through out the crowd. "Alright well then lets do this!" Right when I said that my drummer started up and I quickly put my guitar strap over my shoulder and started playing.

I let the music take over me just like I did everytime I played, only focusing on the notes that I was playing and the lyrics I was singing. I was so entranced by the music that I didn't even notice that our set was over until I heard the crowd, I was at least three times louder then it was when we first got on. I didn't even know I was searching for them until I locked eyes with those beautiful green ones.

"Thanks everyone and goodnight." I said my eyes never leaving hers. I then quickly put all my equipment away and started towards where I saw Clary, but she wasnt there, she was on the dance floor again. I made my way through the dancing bodies yet again and came up behind her and watched her for a minute. She was alone this time, moving in perfect sync with the music, not paying attention to what was going on around her.

I moved so I was standing right behind her and put my hands on her waist making her jump a little but not turn around somehow knowing that it was me.

"Your show was amazing tonight." We were both moving to the beat and I pulled Clary closer so that her back was flush against my front. She fit so perfectly into me and they way she was moving was just so hypnotizing.

"I'm glad you liked it." I couldn't help but run my nose along her neck, inhaling her fruity smell that I loved so much. I felt her shudder at my action and I also couldn't help that satisfied smirk that spread across my face.

She quickly turned around so we were facing eachother and when I looked into those big green eyes of hers I could clearly see the emotions playing in them. I could see the want and need and I know my eyes were saying the same thing to her. I couldn't help myself as I started leaning down to those full pink lips of hers, inching my lips closer and closer to her. I stopped just mere centimeters away from hers silently asking for permission. My silent question was answered when she crashed her lips onto mine and I melted into her as she did into me.

Everything around me seemed to disappear and soon it was like it was only me and Clary. Her lips were so soft and warm and moving perfectly with mine. I lightly traced her bottom lip with my tongue asking for permission which she granted without hesitation. Our tongues battled for dominance which I quickly won and she let me explore her mouth.

I finally pulled away after what seemed like forever but was probably only a couple of minutes. I opened my eyes and looked into her big doe eyes, her lips were still slightly parted and I could see that she was trying to catch her breath.

And at that moment seeing her look like that I knew my feelings for Clary were deeper than just a best friend or someone I might like, I finally realized that I was falling in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? You can always tell me if you like it or not by Reviewing! No pressure though!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it! If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story just let me know cause I'm really sick of doing it myself. The only thing is I don't know how much longer this story will go on for I'm really just kinda winging it haha! But anyway here it is so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - Everything belongs to Cassandra Claire**

* * *

><p>Four years, it had been four years since I had left Idris, and here I was back in the small city that I grown up in and missed so much while I was away. I was sitting in my mom and Luke's driveway in my car debating whether or not I was really ready to show them why I had left all those years ago. My childhood home looked the exact same as when I left, I couldn't help but notice that so did <em>his<em> house the only difference is that his bedroom window was dark and cold. I had made Simon make sure that _he_ would be away this weekend, apparently he had some college things to take care of. Not that I really cared what he did I just really didn't want to run into him at all or that is what I told myself.

Only a few people knew I was coming back my mom, Luke, and Simon. They were the only people I had stayed in contact with after I had left. Simon would come and visit me occasionally, but he was so busy with starting college and Isabelle that is was hard for him to make the four hour drive to New York. They had been dating for the last two years, but he couldn't tell her where he went when he would visit me, I had made him swear he wouldn't tell her before I told him where I moved to because I didn't want _him_ to know where I was and no doubt Izzy would've accidentally blabbed about it. Don't get me wrong I loved the girl but she didn't know how to keep a secret to save her life.

"Mommy I'm hungry," The three year old Jonny said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ok so are you ready to go and meet your grandma and grandpa then?" I asked her while looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Yes mommy I am!" She was clapping her hands and trying to bounce up and down as much as her car seat would let her.

"Ok let's get this over with then." I pulled my hood over my head and got out of the car to help Jonny out of her car seat. I don't know why I hadn't told them about Jonny, I was just afraid that they would tell everyone and then Jace would somehow find out. I couldn't let that happen not after what he had told me that night so long ago.

I got Jonny out of the car and started towards the house, I was about to knock on the door when I felt her tug on my pant leg.

"Mommy, I'm scared." She was staring up at me with her big beautiful green eyes and her long blond wavy hair was blowing in the light breeze.

"You don't need to be scared baby, they are going to love you, I mean how could they not love such a beautiful girl like you?" I fixed her hair, patted her cheek, and then knocked on the door. All my anxiety from earlier came back tenfold. I heard the door open and then looked to see my mother standing before me. I felt Jonny cower behind me, I could just imagine her trying to make herself look as little as possible which wasn't very hard considering she was probably going to take after me in the height department.

"Clary it's so good to see you, come in, come in, you know you don't have to knock." She pulled me in for a hug still not noticing the little girl behind me. Luke came up behind her and gave me a little pat on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you Clary." Once my mother released me I heard her sharp intake of breath and knew Jonny must've peeked out from behind me during all the commotion. I looked straight at her face and saw the tirade of emotions playing in her eyes and the flicker of surprise pass on her face but it was only for a moment, she was very good at hiding her emotions and I only knew one person that was better than her. Luke was no different but he took just a second longer to compose himself.

"And who is this lovely girl here?" My mother said while bending down to be eye level with my daughter.

"This is Jonny Clarissa, can you say hi?"

"My mommy calls me Jacey a lot and you can too if you want." Jonny said shyly and had still not come out from behind me all the way but more than before. But all I could think about was how she had told them my little nickname for her and how they would automatically know who her father was.

"Well hello Jacey, I'm your Grandma Jocelyn and this is your Grandpa Luke." Jonny came all the way out from behind me upon hearing her say that and looked at Luke which he just smiled and waved a little, she gave a huge smile back and then ran into the arms of my mother.

"Mommy said we were gonna stay here for a while. Can we grandma?"

"Of course you can. How about you go with Grandpa Luke for a snack so I can talk to your mommy for a minute."

"Yay, I love snacks!" Jonny then ran over to Luke and tugged on his hand so he could show her the way and he happily obliged.

I followed my mother into the living room and right when she knew that they were out of ear shot she flipped around and slapped me right in the face. I was surprised to say the least, I mean I knew she would be mad but I never knew she would be this mad.

"How could you do this to me and Luke?" She whisper yelled at me. "This is why you left to go live with your dad all of the sudden isn't it, isn't it?" I could only nod, to afraid to speak and still in shock of her slapping me, my mother had never hit me before in my life. "Is she Jace's?" I nodded again tears welling up in my eyes threatening to spill at any moment. "Does he know about her?" At this question all I could do is shake my head. "How could you be this stupid Clary?" This time the tears finally did fall over.

"I'm so sorry mom, but you don't know the full extent of what happened between us. You don't know what happened the night that I went to his show and he finally told me that he wanted to be with me." I fell onto my knees crying, remembering all the things that I had been trying to forget.

_~Flashback~_

_After Jace had broke the kiss that Clary had been waiting so long to receive they had decided to go back to his house knowing that his parents were out of town. They were laying on his bed staring at the ceiling talking about nothing when Jace turned towards Clary._

_"Clary I think I might be falling in love with you." Clary was stunned at his confession sure Jace had kissed her but she never thought in a million years that he would have admitted that to her. She turned to face him surprise clearly etched into her face._

_"Jace I think I already love you." Jace then leaned into Clary his lips meeting hers it was different then the last kiss, where the first one was so full of need and lust this one was full of love and so much more. That night Clary wanted to show Jace just how much she loved him and so she did._

_That night was the best night of her life, she woke up the next morning wrapped in the arms of the man she loved and she couldn't have been happier. She quickly put on Jace's favorite green shirt grabbed her clothes and went home._

_Later that day she had went to take her birth control pill and had noticed that she had missed the last four days. All she could think about at that moment was how could she be so stupid and how was she going to tell Jace. Even though she was scared she quickly picked up her phone and dialed his number._

_"Hey beautiful." She could tell that Jace was happy that she called but she didn't think that he was going to stay happy for too long._

_"Uh hi Jace."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Well I just need to talk to you are you home?"_

_"Yeah come on over I'll just be in my room." Clary hung up the phone and climbed out her window and into Jace's._

_"So what's up Clary?"_

_"Alright well this isn't really easy to say so I'll just say it, I went to take my birth control pill just a minute ago and I uh, noticed that I missed the last four days." She had mumbled the last part to afraid to say it louder but by the look on Jace's face she knew that he had heard her._

_"I'm sorry, what was that? I thought I heard you say that you had missed your pill for the last four days. Did I hear that correctly?" Clary could only nod because of the lump forming in her throat and the tears welling up in her eyes. "Clary God damn it, how could you be so stupid? You fucking did this on purpose, didn't you? You just wanted to have my kid and trap me in a relationship that I'm not sure I wanted." He was yelling by the end of it, his face just inches from hers and she couldn't help it when she instinctively took a step back to get a little distance from him._

_"I would never do that to you Jace, how could you even think that?" She was crying now and couldn't stop the sob that escaped just at the end of it._

_"I don't know that. You know what, I think that you should just leave." He had turned his back on her and went to lay down on his bed. Jace hadn't meant to say all those hurtful things they had just come out and he couldn't stop them. He had been with a lot of girls and when he would break up with them or not call them back they would pull this shit with him, saying that they were pregnant or some shit like that just to make him stay with them. Of course they were all just lying. He knew Clary would never do that to him but that was just his first reaction to it and he couldn't help it. He regretted everything he said as soon as it came out of his mouth but he couldn't tell her, there was no taking them back now he had already hurt her and he didn't know if he could ever fix it._

_Once Clary had gotten home she had made a vow to herself that if she did in fact become pregnant that she would move away, not tell Jace, and raise the baby on her own. She didn't know how she could face him anymore, so she had called her dad that night and asked if she could come live with him not even caring if she was pregnant or not. So a week later she had moved away, she had left all of her pictures and art on her walls and all of Jace's shirts that she had ever taken home in a neatly folded pile on her old her bed except for his favorite green shirt._

_~End Flashback~_

"He really said all those things to you?" My mother was now on her knees too rubbing slow circles on my back.

"It's alright I understand why he did it. I mean I was hardly ready to take care of a kid and I know he was nowhere near ready."

"That is no excuse for him to be such a little prick about it. The next time I see him I am going to give him a piece of my mind." She had that determined look on her face and I knew that if I didn't stop her right now that nothing would stop her when she did see him.

"No!" I screeched, "You can't do that then he will know that I have been here and it will just cause more problems than there needs to be. I just can't face him right now."

"Clary honey you are going to have to face him sooner or later. He has to know about this, you can't just keep something this big from him for the rest of your lives. Jonny has a right to know who her father is and Jace has a right to know who his daughter is. You need to let him make the decision of whether or not he wants to be in her life, you can't make it for him."

"I know I'm just so scared." I knew that Jace had a right to know but I just didn't know how I was going to face him after all those things he said to me and after all these years.

"Mommy, mommy, Grandpa Luke gave me some fruit snacks and they were really yummy!" Jonny said while she came running into the living room with Luke right behind her. "Mommy what's wrong, don't cry mommy."

"I'm just happy that you finally got to meet your grandparents' baby it's nothing for you to worry about."

~XX-O-XX~

Later that night after I had put Jonny to sleep in the room next to mine I had entered my room only to noticed that nothing had changed, all my pictures that I had left still graced the walls, my desk was still littered with papers and sketches, my bed was still in the middle of the room with my old lime green comforter on but most importantly _his_ shirts still lay in the same neat little pile that I had left them in.

I couldn't believe that he had just left them there. I put them there so he would take them or my mom would give them to him. I never wanted to see those shirts again I wanted everything that was his out of my life so I would never be reminded of him and what we used to have. I knew that to an extent I would always have him in my mind a little because of Jonny but little things like that were just too hard to deal with. I couldn't handle seeing them again so I walked right up to my bed and threw them across the room. I couldn't be in this room anymore with all the pictures of him and me on the wall I just had to get out of there. I left my room and went to find my mom I needed to go for a walk and think about things.

"Mom I need to go for a walk I'll be back in a little bit do you mind listening for Jonny?"

"No of course not dear take all the time you need."

"Thanks," I said as I walked out the door. I had one place in mind that I knew I could go to and get the peace of mind that I so desperately needed at that point.

Once I reached the park that me and Jace would go to all the time when we were kids all the way up until we were in high school I went straight for the swings. They had always been my favorite thing in the park, it was just so relaxing going back and forth, up and then back down, the air on your face through your hair it was amazing and I could always think when I was on them. I started swinging and all thoughts cleared from my mind the only thing I could think about was feet forward, feet backward, I swung for what felt like hours when someone sat in the swing next to me. I was just coming back down when I finally opened my eyes and saw a head of gold in the swing next to me. But it couldn't be him, he was supposed to be away at college but that head of hair was unmistakable.

"So I looked out my window and guess what I saw walking by? Red hair, and I thought to myself I only know one person with red hair. And well once I figured out who this girl with the red hair was it wasn't very hard to guess where she was going." Jace was lightly swinging his feet never leaving the ground and I finally stopped swinging all together the tips of my toes barely reaching the ground making me lightly swing as well.

"Why didn't you take your shirts? I left them there for you to take and you didn't and I would really like to know why." I couldn't look at him, I knew that if I did that my resolve would crumble and I would fling myself into his arms. I wouldn't let that happen I needed to know why he said all those things to me, why he would just treat me like I was just one of his random whores.

"Wow after four years of not seeing each other and you want to know why I didn't take the shirts." He laughed and the sound of it was relaxing I never realized how much I actually missed the sound of his voice, his laugh, and well just him. "I guess I just thought that when you came back you would want them but then you never came back and I just kind of forgot about them."

"Simon said you were supposed to be at college this weekend he said you had some shit to catch up on or something."

"Keeping tabs on me I see." I knew he was smirking I could just hear it in the tone of his voice, how it was light and playful just like it used to be.

"Not exactly." I was still looking at my feet scraping along the dirt making indents in it.

"Oh I see you wanted to avoid me, make sure I wouldn't be coming home this weekend so you could." All the playfulness that was in his tone just moments ago was now gone and I swore I could hear just the slightest bit of hurt that replaced it. "Well I hate to be the one to inform you but Simon gave you bad information because everyone knew I would be home this weekend for a show that I'm playing tomorrow and other bussiness that I have to attend to."

"Fucking A, I'm going to kill him." I was livid how could Simon do this to me, he knew that I didn't want to see Jace.

"Oh don't be to hard on rat boy I'm sure Izzy made him do it so they could get us to talk again or some shit like that. Who really knows what goes on in the inner workings of Izzy's mind."

"Izzy didn't even know I was coming back, only Simon, my mom, and Luke did."

"Do you really think that rat boy can keep a secret from Izzy?" He was chuckling and I knew he was right I guess I was just stupid enough to believe that Simon actually could keep a secret.

I don't know how long we sat there for but it seemed like an eternity, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence no, it was more like it used to be when we were here comfortable and normal. It amazed me how easy it was to fall back into old habits with him or how easy it was to talk to him.

"So when are you going back to where ever it is you came from?"

"I'm heading back on Sunday, I have to go back to work on Monday."

"Oh well what does Miss Clary do for work?"

"Well actually I have two jobs, I'm a waitress at a little resturaunt called Taki's and I clean hotel rooms, I really wouldn't recommend either job because they pretty much suck."

"I'll keep that in mind for when I'm job hunting. But you should come to my show tomorrow it's at Pandemonium. It starts at like nine, I mean you don't have to come if you don't want to it would just be nice to have you there." Jace was nervous I could tell by the tone in his voice and how he second guessed himself for asking me, it was cute Jace never got nervous he was always so confident which is a nice way of putting it.

"Yeah maybe I'll have to see what I can do."

"You know I always play better when you're there." My breath hitched that was the exact same thing he told me before the last show I went to. I finally looked at Jace, into those beautiful golden eyes and in them I saw such emotion that I was mesmerized I wanted so bad to look away but I just couldn't. I also saw that he knew that if he said that exact phrase that he would have me, he just knew me too well even after all these years. How was I supposed to say no to a face like that?

"Well I guess I could make an appearance."

"Great well we should probably get going don't you think, it's getting kind of chilly." Jace started to get up from the swing and held his hand out to help me up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I got up ignoring his hand, I could see the slight hurt in his eyes but it was gone just as fast as it came. That night we walked home in an uncomfortable silence neither of us wanting to bring up the subject that so desperately needed to be discussed so that we could finally move passed it and start over.

* * *

><p><strong>Well let me know what you thought of it! and if you have any questions let me know as well!<strong>


End file.
